This invention relates to an individuality discriminating system employing an integrated-circuit (IC) card and, more particularly, to a system in which picture data of a card-bearing individual are stored in the IC card and, in using the card for identification purposes, the picture data are read out of the card and monitored for visual comparison by an investigator of the monitored picture with directly monitored picture of the individual himself.
This individuality discriminating system is useful in providing a precise personal identity recognition, when the IC card of the system is utilized as a credit card, cash card (for use with automatic cash drawing/depositing machines at banks), or the like which is employed in any other system requiring the identity recognition.